With the previously proposed tool-holding and chucking devices, such as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 537,770, for example, it is hardly possible to utilize large, heavy tool supports combined with universally usable tool holders. Either the resistance to torsional stress of the proposed connections between the tool holder and the tool support is insufficient, or the type of holding does not allow exact positioning of the tools. Furthermore, when large tools are used, the stop screw may be sheared off.